


Disinterest Scratches at my Fingertips

by Mirror_Face



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Introspection, Mild identity crisis, Piano, character study????, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Face/pseuds/Mirror_Face
Summary: Kaede hasn’t played piano in a while, and that worries her.Because who is she without piano?
Kudos: 4





	Disinterest Scratches at my Fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this isn’t what I should be writing...
> 
> Anyways, I’ve been writing a large amount of Kaede lately so I guess this came to me because of that. Well... probably. I was originally going to write a vent for Hajime but I use him too much for vents, I have to give the guy a break.

Kaede hadn’t played piano in a long time. Too long.

First it had been a week of no playing, something surprising but not entirely uncommon. She swore that she would double her usual playing the next week. But then the next week passed and she sat in the music room, fingers ready and set upon the keys. She played three notes before taking a break and not returning for two weeks.

And now, a month had passed of Kaede not playing the piano. It had turned into a cycle of avoidance. She would be bored and when the thought of playing the piano came, she would ignore it and find something else to do.

She pushed it aside.

Kaede had never done that before and it scared her. PIano was her entire identity, who was she if not ‘piano-freak’? Who was she if she wasn’t composing and watching her fingers dance across the keys? She was nobody.

So why did she not want to play?

Kaede couldn’t be  _ growing out of it _ , right? That would be like growing too tall for her own skin. She’d played for the best of the best, awards lined the walls of her room, that was impossible. Her avoidance of her passion was just some kind of fluke. Perfectly normal, perfectly fine, she would be back to her passion in no time.

And so, Kaede sat on her piano bench, stiff and solid. Her fingers wavered against the white of the piano keys. One note rang and echoed, in one ear and out the other. Another one. And…

She stopped playing. She wanted to stop.

It was all so tiring. So exhausting. Her fingers were lead, and her foot refused to press against the pedal. Her mind was already wandering away, bored from the dreary idea of making her piano sing. The music sheet’s notes seemed so far away and jumbled. So hard to read that she was starting to have a headache.

She didn’t want to be there. Kaede didn’t want to play the piano, and the prospect of trying scared her.

_ Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? _

It made no sense. She loved the piano. It was more than a hobby or a future career, it was her life. It was everything to her. It forever would be, right?

Kaede was confident in that. In her deep love for piano. So much so that she let herself run from the piano like it had burned her fingers.

(It felt like it had.)

There was no explanation for her sudden distaste in piano, but either way, she was sure that it wouldn’t last.

(The idea that it would made her feel sick, so she pretended that that wasn’t an option.)


End file.
